


Cooking Ships

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #CookingShips, Angst, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Cocinar puede ser divertido, compartir comida con tu pareja en diversas situaciones tal vez no tanto.#CookingShips





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia participa en el Cooking Ships del Grupo Traficantes de Crack
> 
> Prompt del Lunes: Postres y Fluff
> 
> Pareja: Pansione

**Después del postre**

—Hermione —la voz de Pansy la saca de sus pensamientos haciendo que deje de jugar con el Mousse de chocolate entre sus manos—, hay algo que quiero decirte.

La mente de la joven castaña se llena inmediatamente de cientos de pensamientos para nada buenos, pero se esfuerza por mantener la calma. Habían estado saliendo por alrededor de dos años luego de una declaración totalmente sorpresiva en boca de ambas guiada por la alta ingesta de alcohol en la fiesta de compromiso de Harry y Draco, lo que hicieron luego de eso es algo de lo que Hermione no está muy orgullosa pero tampoco piensa arrepentirse. Esa noche, hace dos años, había sido muy importante en su vida cambiando el curso de esta, en cierta forma si se ponía demasiado melosa con respecto al asunto.

Sin embargo, en los últimos días Pansy había estado actuando demasiado extraño, mucho más de lo que la mujer solía actuar desde que la conoce y simplemente no podía evitar sentirse insegura al respecto. Pansy es una mujer guapa, exitosa y empoderada que hacía a hombres y mujeres derretirse con su sonrisa, ella en cambio…

—Tengo tiempo queriendo decírtelo, no había encontrado el momento adecuado, pero… no puedo esperar más —parpadea alejando las lágrimas en sus ojos y observa a Pansy que abre su bolso sacando una cajita de terciopelo rojo colocándola frente a ella.

Hermione pasa saliva tomando la cajita y la abre dudosa, al ver su contenido jadea y observa nuevamente a Pansy que mira a cualquier parte menos a ella acomodando nerviosamente su cabello. Dentro de la cajita hay un hermoso anillo sin dudas de compromiso, una simple banda dorada que se curvea en unas puntas libres para abrazar un diamante pequeñísimo.

—Pansy…

—Hermione Jane Granger —la morena suspira mirándola a los ojos y toma una de sus manos, —¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Los ojos de Hermione se llenan de lágrimas por una razón diferente que hace minutos e incapaz de mediar palabras por el nudo en su garganta asiente lanzándose a los brazos de su novia que suspira aliviada de haber hecho la reservación en un área privada del restaurante, lo último que necesita son fisgones entrometiéndose en un momento tan íntimo. Besa con dulzura los labios de su futura esposa saboreando el chocolate de su postre que queda allí feliz de haberle hecho caso a Harry y haberse lanzado a por lo que deseaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia participa en el Cooking Ships del Grupo Traficantes de Crack
> 
> Prompt del Martes: Picante, Picaro o Divertido
> 
> Pareja: Drarry

**Intoxicado**

Harry muerde sus labios ahogando un gemido que pugna por salir, su piel sensibilizada por el constante roce de los dientes de Draco allí por dónde sus labios pasaron y el alcohol, aunque no puede culpar al alcohol de nada más que su alta sensibilidad porque no hay ningún otro lugar dónde desee estar más que ahí, en la enorme cama cubierta de seda siendo torturado por las manos hábiles del rubio. No deberían estar haciendo eso pues son compañeros de trabajo, pero maldición se sentía tan bien.

—Separa las piernas Harry —susurra el hombre sonriendo con malicia clavando sus uñas en los muslos del contrario.

El moreno obedece respirando agitadamente, sus ojos verdes apenas ven las acciones de Draco por la ausencia de los lentes, pero no necesita verlo, solo sentirlo. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada mordida y rasguño le hacen sentirse más y más intoxicado, le hacía desear quedarse allí un poco más, toda una vida en los brazos de Draco. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al pensar en el ardiente deseo que quema no solo la zona más al sur de su cuerpo sino también su pecho, desea con desespero estar así con el rubio un poco más, compartir el resto de sus vidas.

Habían perdido mucho tiempo en peleas y odio innecesario.

—¿Asustado, Potter? —las palabras del rubio le hacen reír antes de dejar escapar un gemido y lo mira con ojos brillantes.

—Ya quisieras, Malfoy.

Luego regresaría a sus pensamientos, por ahora va a disfrutar de las atenciones que su antes enemigo le profiere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia participa en el Cooking Ships del Grupo Traficantes de Crack
> 
> Prompt del Miércoles: Salado y Angst
> 
> Pareja: Lucius/Remus
> 
> Advertencia: Mención de MPreg (Embarazo masculino)  
> Mención de un tema sensible que implica acabar con la vida de un embrión. Si no estás de acuerdo con estos temas ahorrate la amargura

**Lo siento**

Remus observa la pequeña botella en su mano haciéndola danzar entre sus dedos perdido en el brillo nacarado del líquido atrapado en el cristal azulado. La ha abierto y cerrado tantas veces que la habitación está plagada con el olor dulzón del líquido como un intento vil de atraerlo a tomarla, pero sus efectos no son en lo absoluto algo que desea experimentar. Mira a Lucius apoyado contra la pared de la habitación sin atreverse a dirigirle la vista.

Se sentía enfermo y no precisamente por su condición con el estómago revuelto y unas horribles ganas de llorar trancando su garganta quitándole el aire por momentos, se sentía atrapado en una espantosa pesadilla y lo peor es que no tiene posibilidad de escapar de ella. Lo discutieron, se gritaron y lloraron abrazados con fuerza mientras el latido de la magia de la criatura que crece en su vientre destroza sus corazones a cada segundo.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurra bajo alzando la vista hacia el rubio—, podemos irnos lejos, podemos protegerle podemos…

—No podemos Remus —le corta el rubio con sequedad sin atreverse a mirarlo—, mi padre fue bastante claro. Si no lo haces él va…

Remus regresa la vista a la poción y asiente. La destapa nuevamente y antes de que sus pensamientos lo retengan la bebe de un trago comprobando que su olor dulzón no era más que una trampa pues se siente como tragar un montón de sal dejando un gusto amargo en su lengua. Jadea y abraza su vientre con fuerza murmurando palabras de disculpas y sollozando porque no es lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarlo, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para abandonar la mansión él sólo y desaparecer dejando atrás todo, todo menos la vida de su hijo.

Los brazos de Lucius lo envuelven y eso solo hace que sus sollozos sean más fuertes. Lo maldice y a su padre, lo maldice y las tradiciones Malfoy, lo maldice y su condición de mestizo sumado a su licantropía. Maldice cualquier fuerza que pudo evitar eso, pero sobre todo a si mismo por haber cedido a acabar con la vida de su cachorro.

—Lo siento Remus —susurra el rubio en su cabello dejando tiernos besos que sabe no borrarán el dolor del hombre y mucho menos el del lobo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia participa en el Cooking Ships del Grupo Traficantes de Crack
> 
> Prompt del JuevesL Bebidas y Drama
> 
> Pareja: WolfStar (Sirius/Remus)

**Idiota**

Sirius entra en el departamento siguiendo a un molesto Remus que va directo a la habitación buscando con la vista un bulto, al obtenerlo va a su armario empezando a sacar su ropa para luego meterla en el bulto. Sirius lo observa por unos minutos abriendo y cerrando sus puños, en parte molesto por estar todo pegajoso por la bebida que Remus derramó sobre él y en parte confundido porque no puede entender que rayos hizo mal para que su novio se comportara de esa forma.

—Remus…

—No quiero hablar contigo Sirius —dice el joven gruñendo entre dientes, algo sobre él siendo un estúpido insensible.

Sirius pasa una mano por su cabello chasqueando la lengua por la asquerosa combinación de su gel para el cabello con refresco que se está empezando a poner duro en las puntas al secarse y lo jala en desesperación. No puede comprenderlo, habían estado bastante bien en el bar celebrando la futura boda de su amigo James cuándo Remus fue al baño y al regresar simplemente tomó la lata que había estado bebiendo vertiéndola por completo en su cabello.

—Remus, si me dijeras que hice…

—Sabes lo que hiciste cerdo insensible —Remus le lanza una chaqueta al rostro mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —¡Le estabas contando nuestras intimidades a quienes estaban allí!

Sirius abre la boca para protestar, pero se detiene. Maldice por lo bajo y se acerca a Remus abrazándolo con fuerza ignorando sus golpes y sus gritos hasta que este logra calmarse, suspirando acaricia su cabello besando su mejilla con suavidad.

—Creo que lo mal interpretaste todo Remus, no les estaba diciendo… jamás lo haría —se separa un poco alzando su rostro—, es nuestra vida privada y no le incumbe a nadie más que a nosotros.

Remus lo mira a los ojos sin saber si creerle o no, pero en los ojos grises del hombre no ve nada más que la verdad, con un suspiro asiente abrazándolo con fuerza sintiéndose como un idiota por la escena que armó. Debió preguntar primero, no simplemente derramar su bebida sobre su novio y salir hecho una fiera.

—¿Qué tal si vemos una película acurrucados para pasar este mal trago? —pregunta Sirius tratando de alivianar un poco el ambiente. El castaño asiente riendo suave y se deja guiar por su novio prometiéndose en una próxima ocasión no actuar tan impulsivamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia participa en el Cooking Ships del Grupo Traficantes de Crack
> 
> Prompt del Viernes: Pizza y Humor
> 
> Pareja: Blaise/Ron

**Seducción**

El primer intento de Ron para llamar la atención de Blaise había sido un fracaso tremendo, eso sin mencionar que se le había ocurrido que era una buena idea hacerlo en la cafetería del Ministerio donde estaban varios de sus compañeros que luego del suceso no pararon de recordárselo cómo si no tuviera suficiente consigo mismo. Se había armado de valor luego de días planeando, se puso en pie dejando abandonada la rebanada de pizza que hasta entonces había estado comiendo y se acercó a la mesa del actual abogado mágico carraspeando para llamar su atención.

—Hey —llamó de forma para nada elegante siendo recibido con una ceja alzada—, debo de haber muerto porque estoy viendo un ángel.

La confusión en los ojos de Blaise no se comparó en nada a las carcajadas de sus compañeros, especialmente los nacidos de muggles que conocían bastante bien la expresión. Sin embargo, el moreno debió pensar que se trataba de una broma pues se puso en pie molesto sin dirigirle la palabra caminando con paso elegante pero apresurado fuera de la cafetería.

Su segundo intento fue mucho más desastroso pues luego de hablar con George para pedirle algunos consejos había terminado armando un ''piropo'' que en su cabeza no podía fallar. Un día a la salida del Ministerio se acercó al hombre antes de que tomara una de las chimeneas y tocó su hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Sabes? Voldemort debió hechizarme porque estoy loco por ti —pronto se dio cuenta del terrible error que cometió al notar como todos los músculos en el rostro de Blaise se tensaron.

Como si no fuera suficiente el brillo de odio en sus ojos algunas personas que estaban lo bastante cerca como para escucharlo lo vieron terriblemente ofendidos. Sonrojado y muerto de vergüenza Ron había casi corrido fuera del lugar incapaz de ver a los ojos a nadie; se sentía terriblemente estúpido porque le gustaba el hombre, como nadie jamás le había gustado antes y simplemente no podía hacer funcionar su plan.

Pero dicen que la tercera es la vencida así que solicitó una cita con Blaise en su oficina, un lugar cerrado y privado donde las posibilidades de ser humillado por la reacción de otras personas eran bajas. Con Blaise rechazándolo tendría suficiente, gracias.

Cuando la secretaria le da el pase ve su última oportunidad de escapar, pero no fue un Gryffindor por nada así que tomando un largo respiro entra en la oficina de Blaise cerrando tras de sí.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Weasley? —preguntó el hombre sin mirarlo.

—Blaise —pasa saliva nerviosamente—, tengo una varita que ni Ollivander conoce, ¿quieres verla?

A pesar de sus intentos su voz flaquea y su rostro se torna tan rojo como su cabello dejando en evidencia su vergüenza. Blaise lo observa desde su escritorio sin poder creerlo durante un largo minuto antes de dejar escapar una carcajada mientras se pone en pie, por su parte Ron siente el mundo hundirse bajo sus pies y la necesidad de escapar del lugar se abre por su pecho hasta atrapar su garganta, pero se niega a dejar escapar las lágrimas que se amontonan en sus ojos.

—Eres terriblemente malo para la seducción, Ronald —dice despacio acariciando su nombre enviando un estremecimiento por su espalda—, si querías mi atención debiste decirlo desde un principio.

El pelirrojo no pudo responder pues sus labios fueron tomados por los del moreno que en algún punto lo había acorralado contra la puerta arrancándole un suspiro. Bueno, ciertamente debió dejar las cosas claras desde un principio, pero toda la vergüenza pasada vale totalmente la pena ahora que puede saborear los labios del moreno.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia participa en el Cooking Ships del Grupo Traficantes de Crack
> 
> Prompt del Sábado: Cómida rápida y crimenes
> 
> Pareja: Theodore/Neville

**Clue***

—¿Quién asesino al Dr. Sullivan? —Theodore se inclina sobre el cuerpo de la víctima analizando toda la información que tenía.

El arma homicida había sido una lampara de mesa de base de mármol, había ocurrido alrededor de las 8 de la noche en una casa sólo habitada por él y otras 3 personas, una de las cuales era un niño de 8 años. Lo había descartado pues era imposible que el chico hubiera podido con el arma homicida, pero debía ser alguien a quién conocía pues no había puesto resistencia.

—La señora Sullivan tiene una coartada muy sólida, pero no su hija la señorita Aeda Sullivan —Theodore señala a la joven. —¡Ella es la asesina!

Neville sentado a su lado termina sus fideos de la caja de comida china antes de tomar el sobre que revelaría el nombre del asesino. Pensó que jugar ese juego sólo él y su novio iba a ser aburrido, pero el joven se había mostrado tan entusiasmado durante todo el juego que Neville se divirtió más viéndolo resolver el crimen el sólo.

—Tiene usted razón, detective Nott —dice enseñándole la tarjeta—, efectivamente la culpable fue Aeda Sullivan. ¡Has ganado el juego!

Theodore sonríe ufano y se sienta junto a su novio abrazándolo con fuerza tomando su propia caja de la comida china que vendían unas calles abajo de su departamento, la abre empezando a comer y entre bocados le explica a su novio como pudo resolver el crimen. Neville se acurruca a su lado buscando la galleta de la fortuna que debía venir con su comida encantado con su noche de sábado, ocio, una buena tarde de lluvia y comida china para acompañar.

—¿Quieres jugar otra mano?

La pregunta de Theo le hace reír mientras come su galleta asintiendo. Simplemente era un día perfecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Es un juego de mesa de misterio dónde se investiga un asesinato. Es muy divertido


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia participa en el Cooking Ships del Grupo Traficantes de Crack
> 
> Prompt del Domingo: Comida sana y tema libre (Legalmente en mi país ya es domigo)
> 
> Pareja: Fenrir/Remus

**Última oportunidad**

—Deja de luchar, Remus —la voz del hombre, no, del Alfa de la manada le hace retorcerse y sollozar de furia bajo su fuerte agarre sometido con la fuerza que no posee por su terrible alimentación y los efectos adversos de la poción Mata Lobos.

—¡Déjame ir! —exige pateando a falta de sus manos, pero pronto sus piernas también son sostenidas con fuerza por las piernas del hombre que gruñe con fuerza en su rostro.

—Vas a terminar muerto un día de estos Remus, y yo no voy a permitir eso —sus manos se ciñen con más fuerza sobre sus brazos—, debes aceptar lo que eres y dejar de matarte a ti y a tu lobo.

—¡No pienso ser un monstruo como tú! —grita logrando zafarse por la sorpresa que invade al hombre al oír un lloriqueo no muy lejos de dónde habían caído tras el forcejeo que se había armado entre ellos al encontrarse en el territorio del hombre.

Ve al cachorro Lupin correr hacia un bultito que no había percibido escondido entre unos matorrales, con asombro observa como el joven licántropo sostiene a un cachorro de mago contra su pecho murmurando palabras dulces que logran calmar a la criatura. El joven observa al niño con mortificación conocedor de que lo que lo atormenta es el hambre y el frío, no puede simplemente continuar huyendo de esa forma, metiéndose en casas de muggles para robar leche.

—¿Te parece que eres un monstruo? —la voz de Fenrir, más cerca de lo que esperaba, le sobresalta—. Es el muchacho Potter, ¿no? Lo has salvado de cualquier que haya sido el destino que pretendía el vejestorio que ha envenenado tu mente en contra de lo que eres.

—Albus no…

—Lo sabes, mejor que nadie. Dejaste la manada por su culpa, abandonaste tu lugar a  _mi_  lado por él —no hay resentimiento en su voz, sólo un frío odio hacia el hombre que había intentado destruir a su manada sin contemplación hacia los más jóvenes que se refugiaban bajo su cuidado—. Pero tú has salvado a ese niño, ¿eso te hace un monstruo?

Remus baja la vista al pequeño Harry que solloza quedito moviendo sus manos en busca de algo que con que sostenerse. No quiere caer con las palabras de Fenrir, pero el hombre podría darle un techo que los cubra del frío y comida, el gruñir de su estómago y el lamento de Moony le hacen apretar sus labios. Tal vez…

Observa al hombre que se pone en pie diciendo algo de ser su última oportunidad. Mira su mano con los ojos húmedos alargando la propia que tiembla por el frío y por las semanas que lleva sin comer a causa de que sólo tenía tiempo para robar comida para el pequeño en sus brazos y no confiaba lo suficiente en sus habilidades para diferenciar las bayas venenosas de las buenas. Resignado y pensando en el bienestar del cachorro en sus brazos, de su cachorro, acepta la mano que le es ofrecida.


End file.
